girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-11-30 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- "Ah" indeed. Interesting that the Jägers (and bear) are neither jumping in like Zeetha (as I would have expected -- I keep expecting them to say "It's clobberin' time!") nor restraining her. So, what next? In a sense it's too late for them to run; the bad guys know that the good guys know that they're enemies. (Of course our team can avoid the immediate battle if they want.) Zeetha's grin in the first panel reminds me a lot of Bang! Bkharvey (talk) 05:13, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Jellyfish have poisonous tendrils. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:01, November 30, 2018 (UTC) "Expertly applied violence": In that first panel, Zeetha is just hacking off the very tips of their tendrils (legs? podes?). That doesn't seem very expert to me. Bkharvey (talk) 07:03, December 1, 2018 (UTC) : Going in to cut one leg at the root would let Zeetha be surrounded by other legs. Staying away and cutting everything that can reach you is slower for the kill but much safer. (In the first panel she has cut almost everything that can reach her.) And those end cuts may be fatal or at least enough damage to prevent further attacks from that creature. Argadi (talk) 13:13, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Okay, since this seems to be a slow day for commentary, here's something I just realized: Wooster: Thorpe: Does she outrank him? Bkharvey (talk) 07:50, December 1, 2018 (UTC) : Of course she does, she's a spark (of the realm), he's a minion (of both Albia and Gil). But back to today's comic, those don't seem to be Zeetha's regular swords, the Skifandrian ones with the fancy punch-grip hilts and the one sword having a split blade for catching and breaking an opponent's sword blade between them. Did she lose her swords at some point and get new ones (one katana-like, one cutlass-like) and it's just slipped my memory? Martin The Mess (talk) 08:27, December 1, 2018 (UTC) : Rank and Clearance aren't the same thing, we don't know Thorpe's rank. Interestingly Wooster is the same rank as James Bond, though in Bond's case it's his rank in the Navy which is not actively serving in in the movies. Also 2-A may mean "Two 'A's" or "All Access". 06:55, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Zeetha lost her swords after she was stabbed by Zola, rescued by Higgs, and taken to Mamma Gkika's bar. Zeetha later mentions that Higgs took the swords. I've looked around for the pages, but I don't think I'm caffinated enough yet to find them. SillyOne (talk) 15:02, December 1, 2018 (UTC) : And the ones she's got now are probably second replacements- she got stripped along with everyone else when being held prisoner by the King of the Silver Lands under Paris. With Steelgarter nosing around, it's actually a plotpoint that probably the only surviving bit of Skifander-created gear she still has is the face-amulet she gave Higgs, --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:14, December 2, 2018 (UTC)